Among the fallen
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: New York, a beloved city that shines like a true gem and home of Dee Layer and Ryo MaClean. And yet not all is right, not when the living dead started to walk the streets! Please enjoy and R&R!


**Authors Note::** I've been wanting to do a FAKE fic for awhile. Well anyways here it is! New York City is overrun with Zombies! And our 2 favourite cops are on the job! Well, kinda. Please enjoy and R&R!  
><em><strong>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<strong>_  
>"De-DEE!"<br>Randy 'Ryo' MaClean entered the bullet ridden police station while sweat dripping from his face. His heart was beating wildly out of control as his face was twisted in panic emotions.  
>"DEE! Goddamn it Dee, answer me!" The half Japanese-American officer began a frenzy run within the station with his gun drawn, ready to face the worse. As bodies lay silent on the blood stain ground, Ryo was already thinking of the worst case scenario, "What if Dee…no" Ryo shook his head, there was no way that raven haired man met his end-he's too good to fall so easily. While deep in thought-and worry- Ryo didn't notice the door to the Commissioner's office opening. As the light haired man turned, he quickly placed his finger on the trigger and…<p>

"Woah! Ryo, Don't shoot!" Dee stood by the doorway, his light coloured blue shirt stain with a deep red shade. In his hands he carried a mixture of snacks including ding-dongs and M&M's.

Ryo lowered his gun as a smile grew on his face, his eyes burning with salty tears.

"Miss me?" Dee said with a cocky smile as we went to approach the other man but soon stopped in his tracks. "Ryo…?" Dee stood frozen as his partner raised the gun. "I-I haven't been bitten! Ryo!" As the sound of the gun was cocked, Dee shut his eyes.

Then the gun went off.  
>As the dark haired man opened his eyes he saw the body of one of his follower co-workers laying on the ground, a nice shaped hole on his head.<p>

"He got up and…" Ryo had to remember that the person he just shot wasn't a friend or co-worker, hell it wasn't even human. Still, it always got to him.

"Took me awhile to find extra ammo…" Dee began stilling holding on the snacks. "So…Ding-Dong?"

Ryo placed the gun back in its slot; he then wrapped his arms around Dee and engulfed him with both affection and body heat. After that warm moment he then offered a good smack on the head.  
>"Dee your job was to find food!"<p>

"And what the hell is all this?" Dee thrust the colour filling packaged snacks to Ryo's face.

"That's all junk! No way I'm going to let Bikky go near that stuff!"

At this point both men headed for the main doors, back to their safe compound.

"In case you didn't get the memo Ryo, the city is overrun with flesh eating zombies, I really don't think you should get so worked up over healthy food"

"…You went into the break room and raided the vending machine, didn't you?"

Dee couldn't make any comeback, Ryo was right.

"…And that's a bad thing…" Dee broke his speech as Ted, a co-worker and friend, stood in front of the main doors.

"Te-Ted…?" Ryo let out, already reaching for his gun.

The red head police officer didn't say anything back, in fact his head was kept low with only a strange and low growl sound coming from him. He was like 'them', not alive yet not dead.

" Oh God…Ted…" Ryo raised his gun and was about to shoot when Dee placed his hand over the gun. Dee took the shot. He ended his friend's suffering.

Dee dropped all the junk food on the ground and held Ryo's hands. "Come'on, lets head back before the others worry"

And with that both former officers headed home. _****_

After doing the 'secret' knock, the doors to Bikky's school (The new home of both police officers and a few others) nearly flew open as Carol came out running towards both men with open arms.  
>"Gah! I was so worried!" She let out as happy tears stain her pale face.<p>

Ryo hugged her tightly while Dee turned his attention to the bi-racial trouble-maker.  
>"Miss me?" He asked.<p>

Bikky just stuck out his tongue.

Moments later Ryo, Dee, Carol, Bikky and an injured Chief Warren Smith gathered around a small fire. Night was falling and 'they' would be out, roaming the streets like always. Carol sat on Ryo's laps while the others just kept to themselves (of course Dee was rather jealous, and it showed on his face).

"How did all this happen…?" The young girl said softly.

Her question caused the whole group to fall into a moment of silences. Just how did this all happen? One day the world was just fine, New York was just fine and the next day the dead began to walk on the streets, feasting on flesh. Ryo remembers that day quite well, it was the day Bikky came home early from school due to a high fever…

_**To be continued:  
><strong>__Next Ch we get a look on the following days before the zombie outbreak, in different P.!_


End file.
